Fate: Memoirs
by benderboyboy
Summary: The Seventh Holy Grail War has started. Shun Takeru, a magi with a tragic story and Rogue, a Servent with a tragic past. The two winners of the Sixth Holy Grail War must pick up their swords once again to set things right. Follows the anime's ending.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bear with my rants for a while, the story will start soon…**_

_**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night is the product of Type-Moon, not mine. However, all original Fate/ Memoirs characters are mine. No touchy.**_

**Author's note: This story tells the tale of the sixth and seven Holy Grail War. The sixth Grail War took place one year after Fate and the Seventh is placed six months after the sixth. The reason for the short period between the three wars will be explained further in the story. Fate/Memoirs follow the anime ending to Fate/Stay Night. Oh for those who wants extra effect when reading, play the different music from the game at certain points in the story if you have them. I have the game and it's translated by Mirrormoon so I'll list the name of the music as they do. I'll put the title of the song I find most suitable in the story in bracket and in bold at where they should start. If you find it troublesome to play the music or do not have the game, then ignore them.**

**About Fate/Memoirs: Aside from the usual chaptering, Fate/Memoirs will have sub chapters detailing flashback of the sixth Holy Grail War as the current events in the story takes place during the seventh war. The sub chapters tell a completely different story on their own and are NOT in chronological order so no complaining. **

Day One, Morning: Two Servants

_8/01_

**(The end of Reminiscence)**

The moon stood high as the old grandfather clock in the living room struck midnight, sending out a ghostly ring that sounded throughout the neighborhood. Eerie was the sound, able to send the mind of any human who heard it into paranoia of the supernatural.

But for Shun Takeru, it was a soothing sound. Just by hearing it his concentration increased, and magic flowed smoothly into his body. He did not want to do this, but ever since the battle ended six months ago, he had been finding a way back into the war.

The magic flowed onto the magic circle drawn on the floor of the garage. Six katana pointed towards the centre, each positioned on each edge of the double triangular star. A plush lion and a seventh sheathed katana lay in front of him. The room wasn't lit, but, as the magic current flowed into the circle, it resonated with dim blue lights.

It was the perfect condition for summoning the strongest Servant for the Holy Grail War. Although he was already a Master and had his own Servant, he needed more for the plan to work.

_The Holy Grail War is a war that has lasted over hundreds of years. It is a battle where seven chosen Servants are summoned by magus who will then become Master's. The Masters and Servants compete for the ultimate prize; the Holy Grail, said to be able to grant any wish of the victor, __hence the name__. Servants; spirit of Heroes turned into Familiar, all with a wish needed to be granted by the Grail. The Masters summon the Servants, and when six Servants are eliminated, the Grail takes form and the last one standing will hold it._

He picked up the plush lion and raised it up. When he released it, instead of falling, the toy floated above his head.

He picked up the seventh sheathed katana and held it up, as if offering a gift to the gods.

The plush lion acted as a catalyst between the summoned and Shun. Shun was the catalyst between the lion and the blade. The blade was the catalyst between Shun and the six other katana and the katana were catalyst between the magic circle and the blade.

The seven katana were all powerful magical artifacts, containing their own set of energy. With this high number of magical power flowing through the complicated summoning circuit, and with plush toy, an item of value to the heroic spirit, he was ninety-nine percent sure the Summoning would go his way. _It had to…_

**(Into the Night) **

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the task at hand. Mentally, he spoke the words that would start the summoning.

_The dexterity of Gaia…_

The handle of the sheathed katana glowed green.

_The endurance of Earth…_

The scabbard glowed brown. The two lights shot up, towards the toy.

_The strength of Fire…_

The katana to his north glowed red and shot a line of magically charged energy at the one in his hands.

_The flow of Water…_

The katana to his northeast glowed blue and shot.

_The agility of Lightning…_

The one to southeast glowed yellow and repeated the process.

_The blessing of Wind…_

The katana behind glowed grey.

_The pathway of Darkness…_

Southwest glowed black.

_The guidance of Light…_

Northwest, the last one glowed white.

He tried hard to contain the uncountable amount of magic flowing into his body. His magic circuit, the thing in all magi that allows them to do magic, was overflowing. But he had to hold it there until the summoning was complete. _I'm an Enhancer for God's sake! _He cursed himself for showing weakness.

But he held his ground. He lost count of how long he had been there. It felt like months, maybe even years. When he felt his hand burn, he knew the summoning had succeeded. A new set of command spells had just appeared on his right hand. But his job wasn't over yet. He held his left hand up and shoved the already existing command spell into the flow of magic over him.

But as soon as he touched the current, he felt himself being flung back and passed out before he could even touch the ground.

**XXX**

**(Tender Scenery) **

Awakening to the sound of voices and the sight of flaming red, Shun Takeru opened his eyes. The one that had been with him for the past six months Rogue, knelt by his side, ready to help his Master.

Behind him was the Servant Saber. The same one who he was told had fought in the fourth and fifth Grail War. She stood there, looking dumbfounded by what had transcended, holding the plush lion in her hands. Her hair was golden, her eyes green, her body armor silver, extending only to a pair of gauntlets and tasset and the noble dress beneath it was a shade of blue.

"You're an idiot." Rogue criticized him for the reckless summoning. All Shun could manage was a weak smile.

The spiky red headed servant Rogue looked no older than Shun; around seventeen or so. He'd looked like that since the first time they met. He doesn't wear armor like Saber. Instead, he wore a casual blue shirt and black jeans. A Servant summoned by accident during the last war, he has been both Shun's sword and close friend during the past six months.…

_**Memoir in…**_

_2/02_

**(THIS ILLUSION piano ver.)**

_What…?_

Being trapped in the darkness, he chased the shadow in front of him. The exit further front is pouring out bright light, giving the figure in front of him form. _Blast it! _He mentally cursed himself. The figure in front of him disappeared and the exit was slowly closing.

_You can't fight…?_

He tried to speed up but the emptiness of the void held him back. The power of the Grail didn't help either. It insisted on keeping the rogue back.

_No problem…_

The Servant thought back to his past; the things he wanted to do and did, and all of the harm it caused him. He needed to go back. He needed to prevent it from happening again. He couldn't save them then. He had to make up for it now.

…_I'll fight for you._

_Darn it, darn it, DARN IT! _He continued cursing his speed, racing through eternal darkness; he reached out his right hand, as if to grasp the light…

…and he made it.

**(The Golden King)**

He quickly placed his left hand on solid ground, and drew his rapier with his right. In a kneeling position, he charged forward and deflects a sword targeted at an injured teen leaning against the wall. Taking a defensive stance, he glared at the opponent he faced; A wall between the enemy and his injured Master.

He had been summoned to a large, dark empty basement of sort. The only source of light was a single bulb dangling from the centre of the ceiling, swaying left and right and making their shadows dance.

His opponent was a Rider class servant. Rider tightened the grip on his weapon; a large silver trident with sharp blades instead of prongs. A bronze ring is looped into the side of one of the blades.

A bandana is wrapped around his forehead, two centimeters above his black eyes and his black hair is tied in a long ponytail. He wore a traditional pale yellow light Chinese armor with a set of partially elevated shoulder pads, full body cloth armor and golden cloth boots with dragons embroidered curling from his ankle up to his shin. The most magnificent part of his set was the tasset, made from an unknown flexible metal with a jade belt, embedded with eight jewels of different colors.

Rider readied a stance had him holding his fork parallel to the ground.

"Another one?" Rider's Master exclaimed, brown eyes wide with confusion. His master was wearing long black school pants and white buttoned up school shirt. He'd gelled his blue hair to the side, which gave him the look of a smart, sophisticated young man. "But that's impossible, all seven Servants have been summoned, you should not exist!"

"Well, I guess that makes me a _Rogue _Servant then." Rogue replied coolly.

Rider's Master grit his teeth, his legs were numbed from his fight and his magical energy was nearly completely drained from the summoning. "Rider, we're going."

Rider obeyed, and lowered his weapon. Rogue does the same. He watched as Rider quickly swept his Master off his feet and fled.

Once the enemies left, he turned to face the silver haired teen, who was slumped down onto the floor. Shun Takeru held onto his left shoulder with his right hand, both of which was red with blood a small amount of blood, and both of his sleeves were burned. He was wearing the same kind of uniform Rider's Master wore. The silver hair, which was once a jumbled mess, now flowed down his forehead neatly from the weight of the sweat, covering his eyes. His black eyes darker than his surroundings looked up through vines of silver locks.

**(New Dawn)**

"What?" Rogue asked rebelliously.

"Hah!" Shun gave a small, painful laugh, and spat a mouthful of blood over his left shoulder. He looked down at his bleeding arms.

"You can't fight?" Shun was caught by the sudden change in the voice, now filled with a pinch of kindness and concern. "No problem…" Shun looked up and saw the Servant extending his right arm. "…I'll fight for you."

He let out his last bit of hesitation and took his Servant's hand…

…_**Memoir out…**_

**(Madder Red Town)**

They sat around the living room. An hour had passed since the summoning, which took an hour itself; the grandfather clock read two in the morning. Shun got up and walked into the conjoining kitchen to the right to get tea. Saber sat at the table, without her armor, the plush lion by her side. Rogue glared at the Playstation Two beside the small television to his left and a look of temptation flashed across his face.

_You're only allowed to play it when I'm at school!_

That was what Shun told him, and, when he recalled that, his face puffed up with discontent.

Saber stared at him blankly, intrigued by his reaction. She wanted to ask if what he had said to Shun in the garage had been true.

_I've called Emiya and he's agreed to let us stay at his place for the next few weeks._

If what the Servant had said _was_ true, she was about to be reunited with someone near and dear to her. She switched her attention to Shun, who had come back with a tray; on it were three cups and a small kettle.

He poured three cups and served them accordingly. He then sat down; fully focused on recovering the magical energy he had lost during the summoning. He had changed from his sweaty school uniform into casual clothing, a green tee-shirt with brown cargo pants. His silver hair was now washed, dried and again naturally messy. Shun caught Rogue's longing stare at the game console.

"You can only play that when I'm in school." He strictly reminded him.

Rogue was obviously not happy, but he obeyed anyway, but not without giving Shun a piece of his mind. "You're an ass."

**(Midnight Interval)**

The clock strikes three. Shun fell asleep at the table. Having told Saber that they will leave for the Emiya household at five, they should get some rest. But she was too excited and did not bother to return to her spirit form for rest. Rogue was up with her, still glaring at the game console as if it was the greatest evil on Earth.

After a few good minutes, she snapped out of her self induced trance and managed to ask her question. "Rogue, was it?"

"Yeah," Rogue turns to look at her. "Is there something you need, Saber?"

"Only answers."

He closed his eyes, opened them, and closed them again, thinking of how to phrase his answer.

Finally, his eyes opened and he said, "You're currently in the midst of the Seventh Holy Grail War, or should I say the start. It has been half a year since the last war and a year and a half since the fifth. I am the Servant Rogue, an accidental summoning during the Sixth Holy Grail War and this is our Master, Shun Takeru, the victor of the last war."

"A year and a half! Please do not lie to me Servant Rogue. I cannot cooperate with you in the battles ahead if I cannot trust you." Saber replied, angry, but attempted to keep her voice down to prevent Shun from waking up. "Please to not forget, I am a veteran in the war. The fifth war was an exception to have begun prematurely but do you expect me to believe that the past two wars have been so as well? And in such short amount of time?"

Rogue silenced her with one hand. This act surprised her, as her body followed and she kept her silence. After her experience in the fifth war, she had gained a new ability **Free Will (C+) **meaning she was able to do things of her own will unless it was an emotionally fueled or strengthened command by her Master. But here she was, being held back by a single action from a Servant.

"As you remember, you destroyed the Holy Grail, not once, but twice. But both times, only the body was destroyed. You have not been able to break the contents of the Grail. The amount of magic within the Grail is stored each time and carried over to the next war and as the amount increases, the intervals between each battle decreases." Rogue explained.

"So what is inside the Holy Grail? From what I know, it is the evil of all humanity."

"You are partially right. What is in the Grail is the Eighth Servant class, Avenger."

"If it is a Servant, all we need to do is destroy him, right? But how can the evil of humanity been granted the title of a heroic spirit?"

"It's not that simple, Saber." Rogue made waving motion with his hand to justify. "Avenger, as a human, was not evil. He was merely what the people of his time chose as the source of evil. At that time, their beliefs were messed up. They believed if one person was chosen as the source of evil, it would make everyone else good and pure. He is a normal being who was burden with six billion people's sin. He is an anti-hero, borne from the people's wish for an evil entity. Their wish for Angra Mainyu."

"The Persian God of Darkness…"

Rogue nodded. "That's right. He was summoned by accident during the Third Holy Grail War, and has tainted the contents with the wish of six billion people for evil. Thus, Angra Mainyu now resides in the Grail. And we can't destroy Avenger because he has already returned to the void, thanks to the effort of his reformed heart and his partner Bazett Fraga McRemitz."

"Then why are things not over?"

"Because when Avenger left, the wish stayed, and the spirit of Angra Mainyu continued to reside in the Grail. According to Illyasviel, Angra Mainyu now resides in the Great Holy Grail in the cavern under Ryudo temple, the magic that links the Holy Grail to its power." Rogue took a sip of the now cold tea and continued his explanation. "It's more like sorcery, if you ask me. Waver Velvet - or should I say - Lord El-Melloi II, Master of Rider in the fourth war dismantled the remaining physical form of the Holy Grail after each of the following wars but is unable to destroy the core, the Great Holy Grail."

"So what's left for us now is…"

"To destroy the Great Holy Grail." Came Shun's awakened voice.

The clock chimed again, now at four. Shun stood and went upstairs to get his bags. He ordered the two to go outside to wait for him.

"Is he always so serious like that?" Saber asked.

"No." Rogue replied, "Shun is usually very carefree, but when he uses magic of the amount needed to summon you, he tends to lock down his emotions to conserve energy."

"He is an odd one."

Rogue remained silent day outside the modern two stories building on the outskirt of Fuyuki City. His Master, his friend, has been through more than one can imagine. That night, he lost someone dear to evil.

…_**Memoir in…**_

_2/16_

**(Ever-present Feeling)**

He stopped running. The sight in front of him made him wanted to regurgitate blood. He held it down. It was not that disgusting or horrible, but the amount of magical energy that came from it was overwhelming. The black mud gushed out from the pond behind Ryudo Temple. A towering mass of black slime protruded out of the water, its tentacles swinging. In its centre, its heart, it once held Shirou Emiya; who had attempted to use the magic circuit he created within himself to form the Holy Grail.

Now, Emiya lay behind Rogue's silver haired Master, unconscious, his naked body covered only by a black cloak. In his place, in the heart of the grotesque monster was a girl. A kind blue haired girl he had come to know. Her ponytail undone, her long hair flowed wildly around her beautiful face.

Shun was crying, he could tell. He loved her with everything he had. His swords lay around him, out of magic and out of help. He had come to save Shirou, thinking they had a chance with the help of the magical swords. But the girl had saved both of them instead.

She looked up with her remaining strength, and with the same gentle voice they had become so fond of, addressed Shun; "Finish it."

Rogue was crying. He wanted to move but could not. The magic barrier held him back. Caster was holding the line behind him, trying her best to keep the enemies at bay.

"Kill me." The voice of Yuki Suzuki.

The only reason Rogue could hear it was because his Master had heard it too.

Shun's hands lit up. Magic flowed into them. His tears fell uncontrollably; he knew there was no other way. He commanded the eighth element, and it flowed into his fists.

He took one step, an initial slow movement. It changed into a jog, before it became a mad dash. The black muck swung its tentacles at him. Shun dodged the boneless limbs with ease. He blocked another tentacle with his left hand; the power of the enhancement disappeared soon after.

He neared it, and jump jumped at an impossible height. His tears still fell. He will regret it for the rest of his life, he was sure of it. But he will do it, for it is her wish.

…_I will be your Grail…_

His enhanced right fist went through her heart and into the true heart of the slime. His hand burned, but Yuki was there, and she smiled at him.

…_I'll bring peace…_

He made a promise, unbreakable by any form of magic no matter how strong. He kissed her goodbye, and opened his fist. He charged up all the energy he could muster, and felt Yuki supplying him with her own.

…_If you wish it…_

Their lips parted, and he released everything he had into the beast. When he wakes up, the Grail will be destroyed again. There will be peace again, even if it was only for a short period of time. But the price would have already been paid and he will have to live with it. All that sadness and regret…

…_I'll do it…_

…_**Memoir out…**_

Shun closes the golden locket with her face inside. The one who disappeared saving him. Two out of seven Servants… Caren Ortensia, the overseer for the past two wars said that if seven Servants were gathered, the Great Holy Grail could be destroyed forever and the ritual known as the Holy Grail War could be permanently stopped.

_Rogue, Saber and Rider as well._ Butthat's not enough. Four more must be gathered.

He knew that the Servants and Masters in this war may not cooperate. He had to make them, someway, somehow. Even if he couldn't accomplish it in this war, he would wait for the next. He would keep waiting.

**(Midnight Interval)**

He gathered the remaining of his personal belongings and stuffed them into his bag. He took a second sling bag from his cabinet to put the Playstation and takes one last fleeting look at his empty room before heading downstairs again.

Rogue and Saber were waiting outside on the front porch, ready to go as they have nothing to pack. Rogue gives Shun a thumb up and he nods back.

The seven katana he used earlier in the summoning ritual appeared around him in their respective sheaths, coated with light. Two positioned themselves across his back in a cross, and two at his waist. Two more were crossed at the small of his back, similar to how medieval bandits kept their daggers.

The last set, the Sheath of Earth and the Blade of Gaia floated in midair on the left side of his waist.

He always made sure to check that everything was there. Sometimes, after completing a major spell, he would be unable to summon all his swords at will and, if they were too far from him, he wouldn't be able to call for them at all.

The two Servants turned into spirit form and disappeared into the early morn. Shun caught an early morning cab to the city and, after entrusting the driver with directions, fell asleep in the back seat.

**XXX**

**(Tender Scenery)**

The fridge was now empty, and Sakura Matou had left for her morning practice.

His legal guardian, Fugimura Taiga, had called earlier to say she couldn't make it for breakfast as she usually did, as the school board was having an inspection today. This made it all the more easier for him, saving him the trouble of calling her to call in sick for school. She accepted it without questions and he was grateful for it.

"Can we eat yet, Shirou?" Asked the girl sitting at the living room table, the food had all been laid out before her. It made her drool.

Shirou kept the leftover ingredients, went over to his adopted sister and put a hand on her head. "Not yet Ilya, they should be here soon, so just hold on a little longer."

The girl with the long snowy hair pouted, which only made Shirou smile.

Illyasviel von Einzbern, the once to be vessel of the Holy Grail during the Fifth Holy Grail War. She was saved by Shirou and Saber before Fuji-nee and Shirou decided to adopt her into the Emiya household.

Even though she looked nine, she was actually slightly older than Shirou, but due to the distorted growth rate of being a Homunculus, she looked younger. It didn't change her heart, however, and she acted just like any nine years old would. She still wore the same purple shirt and white frilled skirt she wore a year and a half ago, saying it was her favorite, and refusing to get rid of it.

Shirou Emiya, however, had grown considerably. He was physically stronger now and even though he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, his muscles were visible. His orange-red hair was neater, though still spiky. He favored black jeans to match the white shirt.

A knock on the door made him get up. He walked out into the hallway to the door and…

"Hi Shirou!"

**(Today's Meal)**

"AH!" He fell back as the door burst open. Rin Thosaka, with her long black hair stood there, in a red long-sleeved shirt and long maroon skirt.

Shun and Rogue stood behind her, laughing at the scene, and at Rin's enthusiasm. "Sorry man, looks like I picked up some baggage along the way." Shun explained for the attendance of the third guest.

Rin drew in close to his face, "Who are you calling baggage?" making Shun retreat a few steps.

Rogue closed in behind her. The Servant emitted his menacing, over-protective aura. Rin tensed up and slowly backed off, allowing Shun to catch his breath again.

**(Time Together)**

To Shirou, it felt like things had never really changed. In a way, he was glad they didn't. It felt natural, enjoying simple everyday events like this. But he knew it wasn't going to last. He watched as the trio argued amongst themselves as to why Thosaka was considered baggage, much to Shirou's amusement. That was until…

"SHIROU!" Came Ilya's annoyed scream. "It's been over an hour, can we eat now?!"

The group stopped their argument, as if remembering why they were there in the first place and a sense of seriousness swept through the air.

_Food…_

Shun rushed in, for knowing Shirou; he would have surely cooked his favorite dish. Rin, Rogue and Shirou followed in after. They entered the living room, and the mountain of food sprawled over the table tempted even Rin to a certain degree.

"LIVER!" Shun yelled out with joy as he spied a plate, especially made for him laid in one of the corners. He slides to a seat beside Ilya, both of them ready to eat. That is, until their eyes met, and the hostile static sparkled between the two.

"Over grown barbeque." Ilya threw the first blow.

"Bite-sized snow-cone machine," Shun countered.

The four stood at the door, staring at the duo of doom. Shun's childlike nature had fully returned. It seemed as if that nap on the cab was all that he needed.

"He's a really odd one."

Shirou replied instinctively, "Tell me about it, Saber."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SABER!"

**(Cut Music)**

The knight was wearing her casual clothing; a cute white collar shirt with blue ribbon around the neck, a knee length blue skirt and black stockings. She was blushing furiously for some reason. Rin was equally shocked to see her. She had been remaining in her spirit form so no one would notice her.

Shirou took a step closer to her. "Shirou?" Saber asked nervously. And then he hugged her.

**(Ever-present Feeling)**

"Y-you're real right?" Shirou closed his arms tighter around her. "I'm not dreaming?"

She returned the embrace, wrapping her hands around his back. It was like that night, one year and six months ago, just with less blood. But it felt the same, it felt warm.

"I'm back," she said gently.

"I missed you."

_May your dream continue…_

…_**Memoir in…**_

_2/07_

**(The end of Reminiscence)**

It was a night with a full moon. The girls had all gone to bed, and Rogue was on watch. Shun sat on the front porch, contemplating his feelings for the girl in the room behind him. She said that she loved him. He, on the other hand, didn't know how to reply to that.

Shirou moved in to take a seat beside him. "You alright?"

"No. I'm messed up." Shun replied, without hesitation. "She says she likes me. I don't know what to say to that."

"You like her too, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You're afraid?"

"Yeah."

There was silence. The crickets sang their midnight melody as if to entertain the quiet. Shirou spoke again.

"Now that I know what would have happened, do you know what I would have done with Saber?" Shun said nothing. "I would have told her that I loved her earlier. Life is short Shun, not just yours, but everyone else's as well. I would have traded anything just for an extra day with Saber."

Shun looked up towards the moon. A cloud shifted and partially covered the moonlight.

"Spend more time with her," Shirou continued. "You never know when it might end."

"Or begin again."

"Huh?"

"Maybe, just maybe, all everyone needs is just a new beginning."

…_**Memoirs out…**_

**(Today's Meal)**

Breakfast was fairly eventful. While Shun argued with Ilya over who got the last piece of fish, Saber swiftly took it from under their noses, causing quite a commotion. Ilya threatened to stuff her chopsticks up Shun's nose if he didn't give her the fish he had taken earlier and Shun mockingly ate it on the spot.

Shirou and Saber left for some alone time outside before everyone else finished and, with the head of the house gone, things got even crazier.

The atmosphere between Rin and Rogue grew tenser by the moment. Those two have had that rivaling static ever since they first met. Rin was terribly afraid of Rogue for some reason. It seemed as if he knew something about her that she didn't want people finding out.

Once Shirou left, Rin was so tense that she clumsily knocked over her miso soup and spilled her tea all over the table, something which was very out of character. Rogue just sat there, staring at the scene; his expression remained stoic though an aura of hidden glee emitted from him.

Ilya and Shun continued to argue over the fish until the clock struck eleven and Shirou and Saber returned. Everyone helped with the cleaning after the meal before settling down around the table again.

**(Surrounded by Smiling Faces)**

"First off," Shirou asked. "Rin, why are you here? Aren't you part of the Magic Association now? " Shun could tell he was just trying to avoid the question as to why Saber was there.

"Being part of the Association doesn't mean I can't visit my home town you know. Besides, I'm sure I could pull a few strings so I can help out in this war. I have to see this through to the end too you know." Rin answered with a strict attitude, befitting a principle. "And what do you think you'd achieve? Avoiding the real question like that?"

Shirou sat straight up, realizing he was caught. "Uh…I don't know what you're talking about, Thosaka."

"Well, you can play dumb all you like but I'll just explain it anyway." Shun started, ignoring Shirou's attempt at covering up the obvious. "Rin explained to me during the last war that, when a hero dies, he or she will be so called eligible to be summoned for the duration of one Holy Grail War. But since Saber has not died yet when she fought during your war, I thought I might give it a shot at summoning her."

Rogue grabs Shun's bag from him and reached into it before pulling out and throwing the plush lion back to Saber. "We used that as a catalyst to summon her."

Shirou looked from the plush lion, to Saber, to the lion then finally to Shun, only to have Ilya steal his line.

"That was pretty smart, Barbeque Boy."

"Thank you, Ice Princess."

Static electricity coursed through their stare, but was interrupted when Rin cleared her throat loudly. "Now, if you're finished, can we get back to business? Shirou, Shun, Saber, come with me."

Shun got up readily but Saber and Shirou merely stared at her, confused. In the end they followed them anyway.

**Author's end note: Yeah, I know this chapter was felt kinda rushed but I didn't want to make a prologue which is longer than the rest of the chapters. I had to cover the events between midnight till dawn as well since it is technically part of morning. The other chapters will be much more detailed, that, I can promise you. And props goes to my Beta Enslavement Thesis who've helped fix up all the grammar mistakes you guys been talking bout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter of Fate/Memoirs, enjoy! I try to make the music go as well with the story as possible. Since I'm no musician, I can't make my own soundtrack for you guys.**

**About Fate/Memoirs: Aside from the usual chaptering, Fate/Memoirs will have sub chapters detailing flashback of the sixth Holy Grail War as the current events in the story takes place during the seventh war. The sub chapters tell a completely different story on their own and are NOT in chronological order so no complaining. The highlighted bold words (excluding the 'XXX') are the name of the different BGM in the game. If you have them, you can play them to give the story more effect.**

Day One, Afternoon: Me, Myself and I

**(Emiya)**

The four stepped into the dojo out back. The wooden floor was just like Saber remembered it**;** **t**he walls were still made of the light wood, which gave off that same faint, soothing aroma. Her Master walked towards the centre**,** and Shirou followed him.

"Shun, what's going on?" Shirou asked the teen.

"Raise your right hand." Shun said. His voice sounded commanding. His emotions hadtaken a back seat for now.

Shirou did as he was told**;** raising his hands up in a five. "What's going on?"

"This is gonna hurt." Shun curledhis right hand into a fist, and placed the back of it with Saber's glowing, sword-like Command Spells to Shirou's palm.

"What?!" Shirou wanted to ask what was happening but Shun closedup his hands by covering Shirou's right with his left**;** wrapping Shun's fist in a large ball of flesh.

Sparks flew from the side and Rogue's Command Spell, decorated with two small daggers and a larger cross in the centre, glowed brightly on Shun's left hand.

"What in the world-AHHH!!!" the ball of flash brightened until the light was almost blinding and the amount of heat that emitted from it was incredible. Shirou felt as though his hand was about to melt off and fought for release. But Shun did not give way, clamping his hands together even tighter than before.

Saber ran forward; her logic told her to save Shun in case anything went wrong with whatever they are doing but her heart led her to the direction of Shirou. She took a step, then rushed at them**,** but Rin was just fast enough to hold her back by the elbow.

A burst of wind diverged from the two teens,and continued to do so, the force of the wind getting stronger every second.

Saber glanced towards Rin; whose voice could barely be heard above the howling winds; "NOT YET!" She screamed.

Shirou's screams were drowned in the wind. Shun's eyes were shut tight, holding back his own pain as his hands began to bleed. The seconds passed**,** but they felt like hours. Then Shun tilt his head up and yelled at the top of his voice. "NOW!"

Rin let Saber go and gave her a little push. Rogue ran past them, his speed overwhelming. Saber followed suit and the two pushed against the wind.

The window shattered and the door flew off its hinges. Rogue headed for Shun, and Saber for Shirou. They closed in as Rin was blown off her feet and out the door, skidding to a stop on the lawn outside.

They broke the outer layer of wind just as the two teensfell to their knees. Saber took the lead, and with her superior strength, pushed through the wind, shielding the weaker Rogue from the powerful gale. They reached them, grabbing the two by their shoulders and the expanding wind merged and imploded, causing the four to be blown to the four walls.

Shirou hit the wooden wall, hard, before falling to the ground. His right hand still felt like it was about to burn off. He looked at his palm; the skin was slightly red, nothing more. He turned it to look at the back and his biggest surprise of the day revealed itself.

The red Command Seal that he once had over one year ago on his left hand were now on his right, its red glow slowly diminishing.

"Shirou!" Saber rushed to his side, sliding into a kneel beside her him. "Shirou, are you al-!" She caught a glimpse of the Command Spells.

Shirou broke out of his gaze of it and turned to her. "I'm…I'm your Master…again."

**XXX**

**(Ever-present Feeling)**

"_Hey you," The girl said with a playful tone, her blue hair still as beautiful as he remembered._

"_Hey yourself," Shun replied._

_Floating there in the darkness, Shun stared hard at the impossibly bright figure in front of him. Yuki Suzuki, just as she was six months ago, when she fell into the darkness of the black lake; Light blue jeans, coupled with that yellow tank top and the scarlet scarf she loved so much. _

"_I missed you." He said._

"_I know," she replied. Her voice was still soft, still gentle._

_He made sure to etch this scene into his memories. He did not want to forget the sweet smile on her face and that gentle smile, and that scarf which she adored __so much__._

"_Shun, when you see me, stop me, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Don't hold back."_

"_I can't guarantee that."_

_She chuckled. That laughter so familiar to him, it soothed him, and yet at the same time, it made him want to cry._

_He wanted to say it, but the words didn't want to leave his lips. _

_She only looked at him, and smiled. "It's okay, I love you too."_

**XXX**

**(Tender Scenery)**

"Urgh…" He sat up slowly onhis futon**;** he was back in his room of the Emiya house again.

It was a small room**;** nothing fancy.

It was the last room to the right of the corridor, and perhaps also the quietest place in the entire house. It hada small desk and a cabinet where apparently Shirou had already placed all his belongings in.

He took a deep breath and used his hands to push himself up, but stopped when a searing pain raced across his right hand. His knees buckled and he sank back to the ground, forcing him to remain seated.

Shun was starting to regret going the extra mile. Transferring the Command Spell was fine and all but he didn't actually have to hand over part of his Magic Circuit as well. He only did it because Rin said that with the extra Magic Circuit, Shirou would be able to use his Unlimited Blade Works much more easily. And only because she also said that his body would replace the Magic Circuit he had lost in the transfer.

_Magic Circuits are the pseudo-nervous system found in the human body, or more appropriately, the soul. People with this system are generally qualified to become a Magus. Magic Circuits are what Magus use to allow for the transfer of the conversion of prana which allows Magus to perform magic. Magic Circuits are triggered when prana are ran through them for the first time, and can subsequently be triggered mentally with a specific image. The image differs from Magi to Magi. The numbers and quality of the circuits will affect the total power output. Better quality circuits will be able to hold more prana and thus, better energy, and the same goes for having more circuits, though quantity and/or quality may not always have good output._

"Let's see, Rin said that I have about a hundred and ten inborn circuits, which are at least ten times more than any average Magus, or even above average. And each of them is of above average quality.

"So, according to Rin, I would have transferred at least thirty percent of my circuit and, considering the quality, the power would be um…around six hundred and sixty units."

He laid back down on his futon again, careful this time not to put any pressure on his hand.

"So that totaled with Shirou's own circuits, would give him an output of about one thousand units, which is just enough to use his Reality Marble, I'm sure. But still, he's gonna need time to get used to that new circuit, so I'm guessing he won't be using his Unlimited Blade Works anytime soon."

"And you…"

Shun sat straight up from the voice, only to find Shirou standing beside the sliding door. "_You_ shouldn't be using that Eternal Forge of yours _either_. You've gotta wait for what's left of your circuit to repair itself first."

"I wouldn't use it until the last moment. It's like a Noble Phantasm, and I'm not about to reveal it anytime soon."

"Not that you can."

They stayed there and laughed. It wasn't because what Shirou said was funny. It was just because they could. One thing that the two Grail War veterans hadlearned is that when the going gets tough, laugh.

…_**Memoir in…**_

_2/06_

**(Church on the Hill)**

The priestess of the church exited from the door of the back room. For a priestess, her attire was a most unusual one. Instead of choosing to cover up her body, she chose to reveal it. Wearing a black micro dress edged in white and onyx translucent stockings which revealed her black panties, she still managed to retain the grace of a ballet dancer.

Her silky ghost-white hair and piercing, golden catlike eyes set into the face of a young, beautiful schoolgirl would have sent most men toppling over and groveling like dogs. Indeed, her quirky behavior might just allow them to grovel for the fun of watching it.

Picking up her black beret, which was much larger than her own head, she approachedthe waiting Shirou.

In the dim light her figure was angelic, but her dark costume made her seem like a seductive temptress - which Shun had once thought she was and still is.

Caren Ortensia was her name**,** and after the death of the last priest of the church**; **Kotomine Kirei, she was sent by the Magic Association as the new priestess, and to inspect the aftermath of the fifth Grail War. She had been here ever since.

"How's Rin?" Shirou stood immediately as he noticed her approach.

"She'll be fine." Her voice was kind, but lacked emotion. "Assassin really did a number on her**,** but she'll make it."

"And Shun?"

"Out back." She replied.

**XXX**

**(The End of Reminiscence)**

Staring into the darkness of the forest, Shun lost himself in the world of guilt and regret. The smell of nature, which he loved, could not cheer him up. All he could think wasthat if he had asked Rogue to go along with Rin, she wouldn'thave been ambushed by Assassin.

"You can't keep blaming yourself, you know." Shirou walked up to the teen. "It's not your fault."

"I knew where she was going. And I was the only one whose Servant was still capable of battle. I should have sent Rogue with her."

His school uniform was torn. Without even getting the chance to change, he and Rogue had rushed out of the Emiya household as soon as word reached their ears. He had fought Assassin while Rogue was trapped by Assassin's Master; Louis Howard's paralysis field. The battle took all of his magical energy just to survive. His swords, unable to hold their material forms, had taken an ethereal presence instead.

"Assassin will attack again soon," Shun continued. "He'll want to finish us off while we're weak."

He gave a sad sigh. "We can't win."

"Why the long face?" Yuki wrapped her hands around the man she loved. "It's not like you."

Her touch felt warm. It always had. He couldn't help but to trade in his grim look for a smile.

"When the going gets tough, laugh," Shun repeated her famous words.

"That's right." Yuki smiled ever so slightly.

He chuckled. It was a small chuckle. But it soon grew longer and louder. When it developedinto a laugh, she joined in. And soon, they were laughing manically - Her arms were still around him, her touch still warm.

Shirou joined in, laughing at their laughter and he himself felt lighter, as if the weight of the world disappeared with the crackling of their voices. Tomorrow, they wouldtake the fight to Assassin and Howard, and they intended to win.

…_**Memoir out…**_

**XXX**

**(Surrounded by Smiling Faces)**

"I'm home!" Sakura announced her entrance with enthusiasm. In her excitement, she tripped over the entrance steps, but was saved by Rogue's quick action.

"R-Rogue, you're back?" Having just returned from school, she was still in her uniform - a light brown cloth vest which overlapped the white uniform beneathand a black skirt. Her footwear included long white socks and coffee colored canvas shoes.

"You don't sound too happy to see me." Rogue replied as he helped her back to her feet.

Her face flushed red with embarrassment, not only due her lack of co-ordination, but also because it was Rogue who had saved her. He had been doing that a lot lately.

She gave herself a minute or so to regain her composure before speaking. "It's just that if you're back… um… does it mean the war has started again?"

Rogue nodded, and from the door came a male voice familiar to him. "Sakura, are you done yet?"

A teenage male popped his head into the household from the entrance door before fully stepping into the hallway. He gave an awkward smile and scratchedhis short red hair. He wore a male version of the same school uniform; a long sleeved light brown outer shirt covered the same white uniform. He also wore long light brown pants and chocolate brown sport shoes.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I'll be right there!" Upon the teen's entrance, Sakura got even more agitated. She gave an apologetic bow, and, when she stood back up, she would have knocked her head into Rogue's nose had he not stepped back. "Um…Rogue, this is Yuudai Masahiro. He's a new transfer student at our school."

"Hiya," Yuudai greeted.

"I'm supposed to show him around town today." Sakura explained, her face getting redder by the minute. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the usually composed Sakura Matou was acting like this. "But I guess since you're here, we need to -"

"Well, you two have fun then," Rogue interrupted. He bent over to whisper into her ear. "Just make sure you and Rider get back before seven."

Sakura gave a delighted smile and nodded. On her way back to her room to change, she passed Shirou and Saber, the latter whom Sakura was surprised to see. Shirou gave Sakura a look that said _I'll explain everything later, _and she continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Rogue. Who's this?" Shirou asked when he witnessed the teenaged redhead standing there.

Saber noticed the stranger, and was about to summon her sword when a menacing aura emitted from Rogue, stopping her in her tracks.

She was quite sure it was directed at her.

"Huh? Saber, what's wrong?" Shirou asked, when he realized how jumpy Saber had become.

"Your name is Saber? That's a really peculiar name," Yuudai announced.

"It's foreign." Rogue told him. "Guys, this is Yuudai Masahiro, a new transfer student. Yuudai, these two are Saber and Shirou Emiya." He pointed to each of the two respectively.

"Emiya? Ah, Sakura has told me so much about you," Yuudai was genuinely excited and stepped towards Shirou. Saber however, thought otherwise about the approach and took her own step towards Yuudai, glaring at him menacingly.

"Whoa! What's with the hostility?"

Another burst of menacing aura from Rogue, this time telling Saber to back off and let him handle this. She did as she was advised. Something about this rogue Servant scared her, and that was no easy feat.

Not long after, Sakura came along in a white cotton sleeve shirt and long purple skirt. She was seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air - or maybe she just didn't care. "Well, I'll be going now." She said smiling. They hadn't seen her smile so purelysince they saved her from her grandfather's grasp six months ago.

"Have fun." Rogue and Shirou said. Saber remained silent, refusing to even wave to the leaving couple.

**XXX**

…_**Memoir in…**_

_2/13_

**(Clashing Souls)**

Rushing through the deserted and dimly lit park, putting all thoughts of impossibility aside, Shirou charged at Rider. The same purple-haired, scantily clad Rider he had fought in the Fourth Grail War and the same one that had nearly killed him. But he was stronger now, much stronger, and he was better with Projection now too. That had to count for something.

The fresh air outside had turned stale, seemingly from the tension of the fighters.

Shirou Traced the dual yin-yang short swords, Bakuya and Kanshou, with their blades of opposing black and white. Swinging the swords with a decent amount of skill, he blocked both of Rider's thrown nail-like daggers, the chains connected to them clanking as the two set of weapons clashed.

Rider's temporal Master and Sakura's grandfather, Zouken Matou, stood behind her. Sakura floated beside him, coated in blue light. Zouken was an old man, ugly enoughto put him amongst the living dead. And at the age he was, one that had surpassed his lifespan, he truly was one. If a competition of hideousness had come down against him and the Hunchback of Notre Dame, he would have won hands down.

Caster came in, sword in hand, and deflectedan attack on Shirou's blind side.

Though her Servant class was Caster, Shirou had never seen her do any magic. She also wieldeda shining white Knight's sword, but contrarily she didn't wear armor, and instead chose a set of long grey pants and white shirt under a brown travelling cloak during her fights. She had never revealed much of the hair beneath the hood except for the fact that she was a blond, revealed from the fringe that slipped out from under the cloth.Her blue eyes shone with a sort of perseverance and strength seldom seen.

Yuki stood aside, at a safe distance from the battle. Her magic needed some time before it could be cast, and staying a good distance away from Rider was certainly advisable. "GO FOR ZOUKEN!" She shouted and Shirou nodded at her, running straight at the old man.

Rider cut in between them and threw her dagger at Shirou. He dodged it and closed in again but a quick kick from the Servant sendhim flying. He threw the two swords which also doubled as boomerangs and Traced the medieval spear Rhongomiant, and dagger Cernwennan, both of which had belonged to the legendary King Arthur.

After Rider deflected the first two attacks, he threw the spear and rushed in with the dagger. Even with a mighty blocking thrust from Rider, the Spear shot through her daggers and continued on its trajectory, causing Rider to dodge instead. Shirou ran past her and with dagger raised, aimed a strike for Zouken. Instead, the Servant threw her dagger into his left thigh, and he doubled over in pain. Blood spewed from the wound as Shirou was swung and thrown back to his starting point. After being dangerously airborne, dirt had never tasted thatgood.

"Kill him now, Rider." Zouken said, apparently bored with the battle.

Rider reluctantly raised her weapon and threw. Caster however, intercepted - hitting the dagger back down to the floor. She rushedat Rider with her sword. Flashes lit up the shadowy park as their weapons clashed.

"Dragon of flames, I call forth your boiling blood." Yuki, from behind, spoke the words which need not be spoken. It was just a sentence to help facilitate the magic, to help calm or in her case, raise one's spirit.

She raised her hands and pointed the palm in Rider's direction and a red magic circle formed. Almost instantly, a flame covered dragon burst forth - at the same time, Yuki passed out. Twisting and curling, the creature of flames was nearly thirty meters in length as it headed for its target, burning everything around it. The ground below it seemed to melt,but that was just a trick of the eye caused by the displacement of the air, due to the extreme heat. But no doubt it had been scorched darker than night.

Rider was momentarily caught off guard by the dragon, and Caster took her chance; slipping under her defenses and knocking Rider in the path of the oncoming flame.

The dragon scored a direct hit and caused an immediate explosion, flinging the Servant into the air. With one last effort, the heavily injured Rider threw her dagger at Caster, catching her in the shoulder. Twisting in mid flight, Rider threw her opponent up and over her and well away from the battlefield.

With Caster gone, and Yuki unconscious, no doubt Zouken could have made a safe exit. But Shirou was up, albeit with a limp. Three long swords were held in his right hand, the red handles between his fingers. They were the Black Keys that Caren had recently showed him. Not good as swords because of their length, they were however great projectiles.

Shirou used them as such, throwing them in the Zouken's direction.

"_Rider!_" The old man called out and the Servant immediately appeared. She threw both her daggers, both of which hit a Key. But three swords were thrown and the third one hit Zouken squarely in the chest.

The old man looked at the blade and up at Shirou. "You can't kill me like this**,** Emiya." He gave a confident and grotesque smile befitting his look.

"Guess again." Shirou replied.

Zouken inspected the wound again, and saw that the worms that he had put in his body, the same worms that have given him immortality and had been perfected to heal by dark spiritual magic, were leaking out. "_What is this!?_"

He pulled the sword out and fought to keep the worms in but they continued flowing.

Shirou kept his silence. He knew the reason. The Black Keys were symbolic weapons used by Agents of the Holy Church. As a weapon, it was mediocre in its capability for physical damage**,** but instead was used to injure on a more spiritual scale. Though against normal magic it would have been little to no use, against Zouken's magic where the pact for a devilish immortality has been made, its effects are instant.

Shirou watched as Zouken slowly withered and crumpled away, releasing his spelled grasp on Sakura. Rider caught the girl before she even touched the ground, finally reunited with her true Master.

In the aftermath, Shirou would have Sakura stay at his place and hopefully, Rider will too and help them in the battle ahead.

…_**Memoir out…**_

**XXX**

**(In the Sunlight)**

They went to see the half sunken ship at the pier, ate some of the local delicacies, watched a movie, and ended their trip around town watching the sunset on the walkway from the bridge that led to the city.

Humanity changes. Society changes as well. But the setting and rising of the sun remained the same. It is the first beauty that nature gave us and it is also the least violated of them all.

Sakura Matou did not have it easy in life. In fact, you could say destiny had been harsh on one who smiledeveryday. The sun set like it always did; over the horizon with an equally bright reflection on the mirror that was the sea. How she loved this sight. Now, she had someone new to share it with and her heart beat faster every time she looked at the red headed teen.

From atop the metal beams of the bridge stood the Servant Rogue, basking in the warmth of the vanishing sun.

"Long time no see, my old friend." A voice came from his right.

On the same beam stood Avenger, the eighth Servant, summoned only when specific conditions were met. Throughout the entire history of the Grail War, only two were ever seen. This would be the second.

Clad in a slick black leather jacket, black jeans, black bandanna and polished black leather shoes, he almost seem like a secret agent crossed with a biker. Even his eyes were a color of black, darker than night. The eighth Servant took a fighting stance; fists raised and legs apart.

"Yeah," Rogue drew his weapon. "Long time no see."

**(****D****ays – Fate ver.)**

The two Servants had a stare down. The heat resonating from their soul could have easily melted the metal beam they were on. The light from the dying sun could not dampen their shine. The wind that blew by could not cool their hearts. The sounds of the passing train below could not douse their silent roar.

**XXX**

"Hey Saber," Shirou asked his Servant, both of whom were sitting on the porch facing the garden behind. "Do you think it's possible for you to stay, after all this is over?"

Saber looked at him with those green eyes which he had once found so entrancing. Apparently he still did, as he could not bear to look away. "Shirou…"

"Losing you once washard enough, Saber." He took hold of her hands.

"Shirou, I'm not sure I can stay. The Grail is what keeps me here, you know that."

Yes, he knew that. And he was setting out to destroy it too. What irony. He had set his mind to becoming a Hero of Justice, just like his father, Kiritsugu Emiya. But sometimes, doing the right thing was just so hard.

The couple sat there, listening to the quiet. The crickets had started to sing**,** and an owl hooted in the distance. The sky was doused with red, like a sea of blood. He was sure they would be seeing the real thing in the near future.

"I'll find a way," he said, out of the blue. "I'll find a way. I'm not losing you again."

**XXX**

Shun Takeru, Master, Enhancer and Hero.

The last was what Rin told him at the end of the last war. In an effort to counsel, she said _At least you stopped it. You're a hero, Shun. _He flipped open the locket, her face etched within, until the sands of time washed away the colors. Even then, he was sure that whenever he openedup the golden trinket, he would see her face.

He could not save her. If he was a _real _hero, she wouldn't be dead. Yuki would be alive, sitting here with him. But no, Fate was cruel for taking away a soul so pure. And now, he sat in the empty room, alone, bitter, angry and sad.

Closing the locket and his eyes, Shun laid back down on his futon. He had made up his mind. After this war was over, after all the fighting was done and the Grail destroyed, he would die. Even if he survived the battle, he would die.

**XXX**

The two Servants faced each other now. Yuudai and Sakura had moved on back to the Emiya house, deciding not to wait till the sun had finish with its descend. Rider had appeared as well. Not the one who had only been summoned recently for the participation of the current war, but the one who had been summoned one year and six months ago. Because of Zouken Matou, she had been kept rooted to this world, feeding off the mass amount of magical energy left behind by the old man at the Matou house.

Rider did not interfere; she merely observed the two from one of the further beams. This was a grudge match between the two, even though she did not know why and for that, it was not her place to raise her weapons.

**(THIS ILLUSION inst.)**

The two male Servants smiled, and Rogue charged in, his swift movement quickly kicking up dust. Closing the gap within mere milliseconds, he finished the movement with a series of five flashing quick jabs.

At the last second, Avenger made his move. He placed his right foot forward and crossed his left behind the first. With a forced push, he spun his body a hundred and eighty degrees, shuffling an inch to the right. As he did so, he effectively evaded the first two blows. After which, with his back facing Rogue's blade, Avenger back flipped onto the beam behind, dodging the remaining series of stabs.

Avenger raised his hands and they began to glow a bright yellow. He pushed off from the beam on which he stood, and reached Rogue in a speed far surpassing the latter. Three quick jabs were followed by two consecutive roundhouse kicks, all of which was blocked by Rogue.

Even though Rogue's blade had landed cuts during his counterattack, Avenger's skin was as hard as steel - and seemed to have the properties of one too - the sound of clashing metal was made at every contact.

Avenger's last blow pushed both Servants back. Rogue was left floating in midair with no platforms behind him to land on. The fall from the beam would not kill him, but it would put him at a huge disadvantage.

With that thought in mind, Rogue plunged his rapier deep into the beam between the two and using it, he swung himself back into the battle. He made the comeback even more spectacular by pulling out the blade and using the momentum he gathered, landed a dropkick squarely on Avenger's chest, sending the black Servant flying to another beam behind.

Avenger got a grip on the farthest beam from Rogue. Standing on opposing end, the two switched to a defensive stance, expecting the other to attack first. But when none did, Avenger spoke. "You know how this has to end don't you? If Shun dies, the Grail War will end."

"You don't know for sure. Besides, I quit caring about the war a long time ago."

"_Liar!_" Avenger charged, aiming a powerful kick directed at Rogue's head.

The target bent down and dodged the blow. He twisted and turned like a ballet dancer and came up behind Avenger, delivering a powerful blow to the back of his head with the blunt end of his rapier.

The black Servant wobbled**,** but regained balance just enough to execute a spin punch. His steel skin clashed with steel as the rapier and its wielder were flung back.

"The only thing I care about now," Rogue took an attacking stance, his right hand in front of his blade**,** "Is making sure Sakura survives!"

A burst of magical energy came from his body, surrounding Rogue in a bright white light. "INFINITE…"

The light channeled through his body like an electrical current into the sword until all the light had been siphoned by the weapon. Rogue took a step forward, and thrust his weapon, as if he werepiercing something. "…IMPULSE!"

Like the firing of a gun, a beam shot out from the tip of the weapon. The Noble Phantasm of the Servant Rogue, **'Heart of the World, Infinite Impulse'**.

"Interesting…" Rider mumbled as the beam took a direct hit on Avenger.

A series of flashing lights came in bursts as the Servant was engulfed in a ball of white magical energy. The sound of clashing steel resonated and flashed brighter than the ball itself drew from within it. A loud explosion and the color red and Avenger stood on the beam, bent over**,** exhausted and breathing heavily.

**(New Dawn 2)**

"You broke it." Rogue commented on Avenger's escape. "It's not surprising, seeing as you already know how it works."

"Time to go**,** Rogue**,**" Rider announced. The sun had already set. Night was coming and they had to return.

Rogue nodded to the female Servant**,** and turned to face Avenger. "I won't kill you. You might just be able to help us through this ordeal."

The two allied Servants disappeared, leaving the wounded Avenger alone on the bridge, watching as the last of the crimson of the sun disappeared from view. Blood trickled into his mouth and he started to cry. On contrary to popular beliefs instilled by Hollywood's directors, blood does not taste like chicken, and even heroes can cry sometimes. They are not as tough as nails.

If he had managed to kill Rogue here, all would have been over for him. But now, his battle had been extended**,** and it was one he had no desire of fighting. Thirty seven thousand, nine hundred and eighty one, that's what his battles had cost. This is where it's going to end. He would make sure of it.

All light disappeared from the horizon and darkness engulfed the sky. The battle began now**,** and the memoir would be rewritten, albeit with a different ending this time.

_Light and darkness exist as equilibrium to the world. History has written itself on that scale and so have the stories of all living creatures. The stories of many engraved in the tablet that is the past, the scribbling of those who are writing on the parchment that is today and the silent planning of the future that is never written in stone. This is a story of a battle between light and darkness. This is a story of individuals carving their future. This is the story of the Fate of those who took a stand. This is Fate/Memoirs._

**Author's end note: Yeah, this chapter seems short but it actually surpasses the previous one by a few good hundred words (Excluding character states, author's note and disclaimer shits). The next chapter will definitely be shorter because it'll be covering the night activities so don't get your hopes up.**

Status

Servant class: Saber

True Name: Arturia Pendragon

Birth date: July 7

Master: Emiya Shirou

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 154cm 42kg

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Magical Energy: B

Luck: A+

Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance A: Cancel any magic below A- rank. Powerful magic like a strong Reality Marble is able to hurt her.

Riding B: She can rider most vehicle with above average skill but she cannot ride does of demonic and holy beast rank.

Skills

Instinct A: The ability to always 'feel' the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened six sense is now close to precognition. It reduced by half any obstacles to visual and hearing.

Magical Energy Burst A: This transfers magical energy into one's body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's abilities like a magical jet propulsion. A normal weapon without strong divine protection will not be able to handle the burst at this level and would be destroyed in one blow.

Charisma A: Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent and a B rank is sufficient to lead a country.

Free Will C+: A skill gained by Saber at the end of the Fifth Grail War. Because of her continued participation in the War, her ability to go against her Master's command have increased to the point where she can disobey simple, non-emotionally filled commands from Command Seals like 'stop' and 'run'.

Details

Her full name is Arturia Pendragon, and her creation as a character was inspired by the legends of King Arthur. Arturia is the daughter of British King Uther Pendragon and Igraine, a former Duchess of Cornwall. At her nativity, Uther realizes his subjects will never accept a female as a legitimate ruler, and decides to not publicly announce Arturia's birth or gender. She is entrusted by Merlin to a loyal knight, Sir Ector, who raises her as a surrogate son. When Arturia is fifteen, King Uther dies, and with no known eligible heir to the throne, Britain enters a period of turmoil following the growing threat of invasion by the Saxons. Merlin soon approaches her, explaining that the British people will recognize her as a destined ruler if she withdraws Caliburn, a ceremonial sword embedded in a large slab of stone. However, pulling this sword is symbolic of accepting the hardships of a monarch, and Arturia will be responsible for preserving the welfare of her people. Without hesitation, and despite her gender, she draws Caliburn and shoulders Britain's mantle of leadership.

Arturia rules Britain from her stronghold in Camelot, and earns the reputation of a just, yet distant king. Under the guidance of Merlin and with the aid of her Knights of the Round Table, she guides Britain into an era of prosperity and tranquility. Caliburn is destroyed, but Arturia soon acquires her holy sword, Excalibur, and Avalon, Excalibur's blessed sheath, from Vivian. While Avalon is in her possession, Arturia never ages and is immortal in battle.

Throughout her reign, Arturia is plagued by feelings of guilt and inferiority; she sacrifices her emotions for the good of Britain, yet many of her subjects become critical of her lack of humanity. Excalibur's scabbard is stolen while she repels an assault along her country's borders; when Arturia returns inland, she discovers Britain is being torn asunder by civil unrest. Despite her valiant efforts to placate the dissent, Arturia is mortally wounded by a traitorous knight, a homunculus born of her blood name Modred, during the Battle of Camlann. Her dying body is escorted to a holy isle by Morgan le Fay and Sir Bedivere. Arturia orders a grieving Bedivere to dispose of Excalibur by throwing it back to Vivian; in her absence, she reflects on her personal failures, regretting her life as king. Before her last breath, she appeals to the world; in exchange for services as a Heroic Spirit, she asks to be given an opportunity to relive her life, where someone more suitable and effective would lead Britain in her stead. –Source, Typemoon wiki

(For the details of the Fourth and Fifth Grail War, please watch the show or play the game yourself because I'm just way too lazy to type it all out)

After destroying the Grail at the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Saber returns back to her time and dies peacefully under the watch of Sir Bedivere. Little did Bedivere know how true was his last words to the king, "May your dream continue." Arturia once again join the rank of heroic spirits in the void, returning for the battle of the Seventh Grail War with a new Master, Shun Takeru. She is reunited with her former Master, Shirou Emiya and after a ritual, the Command Spell is traded and Shirou becomes her rightful Master again.

Noble Phantasm

**Boundary Field of the Wind King****, Invisible Air**:

Rank: C

Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-2

Maximum target: 1 object

Details: At normal time, Invisible Air is a mysterious wind that protects Excalibur like a scabbard. Through multiple layers of compressed and gyrated wind, it distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside, the shape of the blade, completely invisible.

But it is also a soundless, invisible whirlwind that can act as a protective wall on an area not limited to the sword. Its defensive function has allowed it to wrap an enitre building in impenetrable protection.

The whirlwind it produces enhances the cutting power. Additionally, it can be used as a distant attack by releasing the compressed wind at once, acting like a hammer made out of wind.

It gives increased accuracy and defense, as it makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade. But once the opponent is able to correct the visual disturbance, Invisible Air is not much more than wind around a sword. In other words, it is totally ineffective against an opponent possessing the "Eye of the Mind (Fake)" ability, or a resistance to illusions.

It is Saber's main weapon, but its true purpose is to conceal the holy sword, and thus, Saber's true identity, as the weapon is famous.

It is treated as a Noble Phantasm, but it is rather a type of mage craft, as it really is a Bounded field. –Taken then edited from Typemoon wiki

**Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur**:

Rank: A++

Type: Anti-Castle Noble Phantasm

Range: 1-99

Maximum target: 1000 people

Details: Excalibur, the sword of light, is the symbol of the king Arthur, and one of three Noble Phantasms in the possession of the Servant Saber. It is not a weapon made by man, but a divine armament forged by the planet. It sits at the top of the category of holy swords. It is a Last Phantasm, the ultimate fantasy, crystallized inside the planet from the collective wishes on mankind, as the crystallization of the prayer named glory. It was under the control of the spirits of the planet, but was temporarily passed down to the king of men. King Arthur received Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake, Viviane, as a replacement for the broke Caliburn.

It is a holy sword that converts the prana of the owner into light, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing the use of sorcery at the level of divine spirits, a weapon of directive energy.

To a third party viewer, it looks like a huge band of light, though in practice, only the tip is what can hit, and the light is a result of the "dislocation" of everything that this "ultimate killing technique" goes through. The tip of the attack also holds heat, making it a wave of light that can mow through the surface of the Earth. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort, as it ranks as an anti-castle Noble Phantasm.

To release this ultimate secret technique that holds an energy equaling the total of Saber's entire prana, both hands are needed. Since the sword is famous, Saber normally conceals it within a secondary Noble Phantasm, Invisible Air, in order to keep her true identity a secret. –Taken then edited from Typemoon wiki

**All is a Distant Utopia, Avalon**:

Rank: EX

Type: Barrier Noble-Phantasm

Protection target: 1 person

Details: The hallow scabbard of Excalibur, originally stolen from King Arthur shortly before the Battle of Camlann. Mere possession of this Noble Phantasm bequeaths limited immortality through regenerative stimulation, as well as preventing physical deterioration due to aging. When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain of the fairies, virtually a "portable fortress". While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to "true" magic. The name Avalon alludes to a legendary isle in English folklore, best known as the final resting place of King Arthur. –Taken then edited from Typemoon wiki.


	3. Chapter 3

**About Fate/Memoirs: Aside from the usual chaptering, Fate/Memoirs will have sub chapters detailing flashback of the sixth Holy Grail War as the current events in the story takes place during the seventh war. The sub chapters tell a completely different story on their own and are NOT in chronological order so no complaining. The highlighted bold words (excluding the 'XXX') are the name of the different BGM in the game. If you have them, you can play them to give the story more effect.**

Day One, Evening: Veil of Anonymity

_**Who will tell whether one happy moment of love or the joy of breathing or walking on a bright morning and smelling the fresh air, is not worth all the suffering and effort which life implies. ~Erich Fromm**_

**(Footsteps of Destruction)  
**

_The dark tower stood far amidst a background of dark stone. It was seemingly made from nothing but shadows with a giant orb of dark fluid floating above it. Underneath the Fuyuki Temple was a large cavern. Droplets of water bombarded the wet stone ground with water from the lake above. _

_A large muted battle was underway between Servants of the past and present. He witnessed Gilgamesh faced off against Rin's Archer, the Red Swordsman parrying off blows after blows from the Golden King. Ilya along with her Berserker, Hercules, was fending off mobs of black shadow like creatures. The creatures took the form of wolves and some closely resembled humanoids. The darkness emitting from them however, was of a far larger amount than anything a human being could produce._

_Shirou also saw himself fighting side by side with Saber, Rogue and Shun, pushing back wave after wave of Shadows. But the one below could not have been the man for he was floating hundreds of meters above, overlooking the battle._

_Bazett was there as well. Fighting alongside the late Avenger and the Blue Knight Lancer against Caster from the forth Grail War and another horde of Shadows. Assassin of the Sixth Grail War jumps in and stole Avenger for a dual. There were also many other Servants and Masters, some of which he had never seen before._

_Yuki stood atop the dark tower along with her Caster, overlooking the whole process, an evil smile was spread across her face. Caster had a 'dead' look in her eyes, almost as if she had lost her sanity. The Master spoke muted words and pointed to Saber. It did not take a genius to understand what that meant. As soon as the signal was given, Caster flew off from the tower, drawing her sword and came down hard on Saber. _

_The floating Shirou screamed for Saber to dodge but his voice were nowhere to be found. The king turned a second too late and was slashed from shoulder down. She fell back and the Shirou below charged out with rage, supported by Rogue, pushing against the horde in an attempt to reach their fallen comrade. Fast as they were, Caster was faster. The blade of their former ally fell, piercing the king through her chest. _

_Caster smiled and with a strong move, cut the Servant Saber in half. Floating Shirou shouted and yelled and kicked and punched but he was rooted to his prison of spectatorship, his voice forever trapped in the void._

_Saber…_

_Saber…_

**XXX**

**(In the Sunlight)**

"SABER!" Shirou sat up screaming and found himself in an embrace with the only other person in his room. Saber was walking past his room when she heard him say her name. She went in only to find her Master still asleep, tossing and turning. When he jumped up, she instinctively hugged him.

"What's wrong Shirou? I'm here." Her voice was filled with worry.

She pulled herself apart and looked Shirou in the eyes. He however, could not bear to see her, not when he had just saw her die. Though just a dream, it was too realistic for him to ignore.

"Shirou, what happened?" Saber asked again, this time with more determination in her eyes.

Her green stare pierced him in ways a thousand needles couldn't. They did not just seem to look into his heart, but the very fabric of what made him human. "I had a dream," There, he admitted it. "a nightmare to be more precise. There was this huge battle going on and…"

Saber took hold of his hands and cupped them in her knees. "Like you said Shirou, it was just a dream."

He sighed. Not out of relief or frustration but just because he needed to. "But it seemed so real."

Smiling kindly, the Servant consoled him with a few words she recalled hearing from an age long pass. "Dreams often are and that's what makes life so grand."

Shirou did not know what to make of the sentence. It was the first time he had heard such a saying and in his current condition, his mind was in no state to sift through memories for information. All he could do was return the smile. Calming down a little, he finally managed to get a good look at the time. It was nearing eight in the evening. He had not yet prepared dinner.

Having sensed her Master's tension, Saber told him to relax before standing up. "Rin has already prepared dinner and Sakura just got back as well. The ritual this afternoon took a lot out of you so you shouldn't be so hasty Shirou." She said his name with the same affectionate tone he remembered from years before. It was one of the few things about Saber that made him fall for her.

Feeling stronger already, Shirou stood up with some help from Saber and said, "Right. Let's just go and have dinner then. I'm eager to see what Tohsaka cooked up."

And so their short travel to the living room was filled with random trivial chatters. All of which hid an eon worth of happiness.

**XXX**

**(Time Together)**

Shirou hadn't seen such a weird assortment of characters gathered together in quite some time. Luckily, the house was large with just enough rooms to accommodate everyone.

First there was Sakura and Rider. Both had been staying at the Emiya household for the past six months now. Rider doesn't wear her scanty clothes anymore unless she does battle. Her choices of attire were comfortable purple track pants and black cotton long sleeve shirt, a huge change from her former outfit. Sakura's room was the guestroom behind the house. On occasions like this where Rin were to visit, she would share it with her sister. Rider slept in the room of the main house closest to them.

Saber slept in her old room beside Shirou's and Ilya opposite him. Fujimura Taiga, Shirou's guardian and elder sister figure had initially disapproved of Ilya staying with him but eventually, they both came to adopt her as part of the Emiya family. Fujimura had chosen not to eat dinner with them that night partially at Shirou's insistence that they wanted to hold a little private gathering and because of her over the top amount of school papers to grade.

Then there was Shun and Rogue, the two who lived on the outskirt of the city but spends their time during the Grail War at the Emiya household. Although during normal days, they would occasionally visit when Shun's school let him loose early. During his stay in the Emiya household, Shun takes the furthest room in the corner of the house besides Rogue. Yuki used to sleep opposite Shun beside Ilya but now that she was gone, the room was vacated.

The dining table was built for six. There were seven of them then. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to fit and the diner was filled with laughter and joy. Sakura and Rider as usual, ate with as little noise as possible.

Shun was constantly after Ilya's food and the girl would counter back. "Don't take my liver you ice cream!" He would shout from time to time.

"I don't want your disgusting liver! I want your fish!" Ilya retorted, jumping for Shun's piece of food.

Unlike Sakura, Saber, Rogue and Rider, the two did not have the skill to sit still and eat in complete silence. Perhaps Ilya once had some etiquette in her meals, seeing as she came from a noble family of sort. Seeing her now however, it was hard to think of her as anything more but your average girl.

Shun and Ilya weren't always like this though. On Shun's first night here, their little arguments weren't just friendly rivalry like it was now. As a matter of fact, they were quite fierce back in the days.

…_**Memoir in…**_

_2/04_

**(Today's Meal)**

"Don't touch that!" Shun shouted, snatching his Scabbard of Earth from Ilya. He was burning with rage.

Ilya was pushed back; her hands flailing overdramatically in hopes to get Shirou worried enough to kick Shun out of the house. "Why shouldn't I? It's mine after all!" Ilya snatched it back.

"No it's not!" Shun took it back. He puffed up his chest. "It was given to me by a great warrior. It doesn't belong to you."

"Yes it does!" Ilya stomped her feet pouting. "It was my grandfather's and I want it back!"

"Well he gave it to me so it's mine now and you're not getting it."

Ilya's face puffed up, redder than before with anger and she stomped Shun's feet, causing the teen to jump up in pain, dropping the scabbard in the process. She quickly picked it up and made a mad dash to her room. Shun made a fast recovery and after a quiet curse, he gave chase.

Waiting around the corner as Shun came dashing along; Ilya swung the scabbard like a baseball bat, hitting Shun right where it hurt most.

"Mmph! Mm……! Bah!" Was all the teen could let out before falling to the floor, rolling in pain.

The girl stuck her tongue out at the boy and continued on her way.

…_**Memoir out…**_

**XXX**

**(Gentle Everyday)**

Now however, the two had an almost brother-sister like relationship. Though not as strong as the one she has with Shirou, Ilya does care about Shun to an extent. After all, the pair did go through a life and death scenario together.

The dinner went on with much fervour. Throughout the whole process, Ilya was having her usual bout for food with Shun, although now with the added competition of Saber who was calmly sweeping the table, her appetite as big as ever.

Sakura moved with a swift grace, filling up bowls of rice as people continued asking for seconds but still had the time to eat her own meal. Rider continued in silence, already on her third bowl. Rogue was the most fierce of them all, digging in again as he asked for his sixth serving, cleaning his end of the table of the vegetables and meat, leaving little for Shirou who was just content that everyone enjoyed themselves.

"What's gotten into you Rogue? You're eating like there's no tomorrow." Shun commented as he pulled a slice of fish from Ilya's reach.

"What can I say, I'm hungry." The Servant replied. He cleaned out another bowl and asked for another serving to which Sakura was reluctant to give, afraid that there might not be enough for everyone.

Shun brought his fish close to him. "The last time you ate so much was when yo-!" His movements stopped and Ilya took the chance and stole his food. He looked up as Rogue calmly took some meat and mixed it in with his rice.

Their eyes met and Shun caught the message through Rogue's stare and he gave a sigh. With swift movement, he took his revenge and stole Ilya's teriyaki chicken and scuffed it down, much to the girl's chagrin.

The rest of the dinner passed without interruptions. As usual, Shirou had said he would clean the dishes to which Sakura would volunteer to help. Shirou would then try and convince that he could handle it and the girl would retort with a deadly aura behind a smile, leaving Shirou no options but to let her assist.

Rogue and Rin were watching the news broadcast a story about two murder cases within the industrial district.

**(In the Sunlight)**

"Police reports indicates that the weapon of choice in both cases was a type of sword. The killings are also done in similar fashion. In both cases, the victims are women in their early twenties who were raped, tied up and beheaded. An on scene reporter claimed he heard one of the officers talking about a third case under investigation but this has yet to be clarified. The chief of police wants citizen to remain calm and be on the lookout. The possibility of a serial killer has yet to be disproved. We will continue to keep you updated on the investigation." The news ended and a commercial on deodorant began to play.

Rin sat back and placed a hand on her chin, her eyes closed, deep in thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking Rin." Rogue said.

"How would you know?"

"Cause the same question is going through my mind right now."

Rin looked at the Servant. Her eyes were sharpened by her understanding of the seriousness of the situation. "And what answer might you have come up with?"

Rogue smiled and nodded. "Nothing that you haven't thought of. These killings are done by a Servant and a rather sadistic one at that."

When they were about to dwell deeper into their hypothesis, Rider walked in from the lawn and Saber, Ilya and Shun came back into the room. Ilya was busy in a conversation with Saber, relating her short adventure with Shun during the Sixth Grail War with the boy trying hard to keep the facts straight for Saber as the girl over exaggerates everything.

Rin stood up as the group entered. "Just in time!" She proclaimed excitedly. "We were just about to call you."

"We?" Rogue asked nonchalantly.

**XXX**

"So what's the plan?" Saber asked. Everyone was gathered in the living room again, only this time, on the more serious issue of the status of the battle. A war council one could call it.

"Plan?" Shirou replied confused.

Saber gave a loud exaggerated sigh to show her disappointment. "How are we going to destroy the Grail?"

"I thought we told you before Saber. We need to gather seven Servants and their Masters before heading down to the caverns below the temple an-" Rogue tried to explain but was cut off.

"Yes yes, that's all well and good but how are we going to recruit four more Servants? Masters can be any Magi so it should not be as hard as Servants. But I don't think the Servants would just join up with us on a whim." She took a look at the people in the room.

Everyone was giving each other stares that said _'Why didn't we think of that?' _making Saber let out an even longer sigh. Though more than a year had passed, it seemed her friends were still quite incompetent in planning. Even Rin, who was sitting silently at one side, has trouble hiding her embarrassment from Saber of not seeing the problem earlier.

"Cause we didn't think that far ahead yet." Shun spoke suddenly. His expression had turned stoic. He had his fist cuffed together under his chin and his eyes were focused on the table. "Cause there really isn't a need at the current moment." Everyone was looking at Shun now. A silent but captivating outburst, his speech could have easily drawn the attention of an army.

"How can you say that?" Saber retorted. "This is the Holy Grail we're talking about. We don't just walk up to it hoping it would blow itself up for us. Neither will the other Servants be so eager in taking up arms alongside us."

"And that is exactly why we don't need a plan. Since we know nothing about our enemies, we have no idea of their personalities and goals. In turn, we won't know how to get on their good side. And with the Grail tainted, it could have easily summoned beings of non-heroic status. Tell me Saber, how are you going to plan if every single one of our opponents turned out evil like Gilgamesh?"

Gilgamesh was the Servant Archer from the Fourth Grail War. During the final battle, he drank from the Holy Grail, then tainted by Avenger and was given the energy to reside in the world until the Fifth Holy Grail War. He was promptly defeated along with his Master, Kotomine Kirei, by Saber and Shirou respectively during their final bout.

Saber tilted her head down and stared at the table before saying in a soft embarrassed voice, "I didn't think of that." Apparently, she had forgotten that everyone else in the room hasn't thought that far ahead either with the exception of Shun.

"Now hold on a second there," Shirou cut in in defence of Saber. "even if what you said is right, we still need a plan in case any Serv-"

"It's ok Shirou." Saber spoke. "I think I understand Shun's point of view. If the ones we're facing are heroic spirits, I'm quite sure all we have to do is explain our intentions and most of them will likely have no problem in joining our cause."

"So I'm taking that this meeting is over?" Shun finished, getting to his feet.

**(Cut music)**

"Not yet" Rin said out. "There's still one more thing I need to discuss with everyone."

Shun gave a saddened sigh and sat back down. He plopped his head against his hand and closed one eye, indicating his tiredness.

"This would only take a second." Rogue whispered to him in assurance to which Shun nodded back.

Rin continued. "Right, as you all know, there have been recent murders in the industrial district lately. That and given the circumstances that the Grail War is now back in effect, I doubt that they are just coincidental."

Rogue carried on from there. "A crucial point in these killings, naked to the human eyes is that the victims all had their life force drained from them. Not only that, the way the crimes are committed guarantees that we are not dealing with a heroic spirit."

"What's your point?" Shun asked, apparently bored.

"Point?" was Shirou's reply. "There are people dying here. I think that's point enough."

"That and the fact that one of the reasons to kill innocents is for their energy, which means that this Servant is probably gathering power." Rin's analysis made sense logically but to Shirou, her worrying more about a Servant gaining power than the lives of innocent did not make much sense to him mentally.

"Hold on there!" Sakura finally spoke. "A normal human's magical energy is very little, definitely not enough to satisfy a Servant. Unless he intends to kill off hundreds of people, I don't see any Noble Phantasm that will work from murdering a few."

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what the Servant intends to do Sakura." Saber told her before turning her attention to Rin again. "And I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"Not so much of a plan as a notion. There really isn't much we can do right now. I'm thinking though, since we have numbers on our side, we should use it optimally." Rin was plotting now, her chin clasped between her hands. "We should patrol the town if possible. Draw out our opponents instead of looking for them this time. We'll alternate between Masters and Servants each day so we can each have sufficient rest for any upcoming battles."

"Sounds doable." Shun commented. "So who's going first?"

Rin gave it some thought before going, "You two." Pointing towards Shun and Rogue."

**(Today's Meal)**

It took awhile for the message to sink in and Shun sat indifferently for a few seconds before jumping up yelling, "What?!" apparently having forgotten his sleepiness. "Why the hell do I have to go?!"

"You volunteered didn't you?" Rin said, standing up and adjusting her hair. "Now that that's settled, I'm heading to bed." She turned for the door.

"Now wait just a minute!" Shun made a move by stepping round Ilya. Big mistake. In less than a second, Ilya extended her tiny leg out and the silver haired teenager fall face flat on the ground, just as Rin shut the door behind her. The argument was settled.

**XXX**

**(Church on the Hill)**

Standing in front of the holy cross, Caren Ortensia prayed silently into the night. The clock ticked away well pass ten. Yet she remained unmoving, her hands clasped together. Her figure was that of a dark angel but for those who knew her, she was more of a kind guardian than anything else. The door to the church opened with a soft creak and the chilly night air made its way in. Even so, she did not shiver or twitch.

Instead, the priestess replied calmly, as if expecting the visitor. "Have you given up the battle so soon to seek sanctuary?"

Shun's footstep echoed through the hall as he approached and the door closed behind him. "Far from it. Rin placed me on patrol tonight so I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing."

"That's very sweet of you Shun but not exactly a necessity now is it?" She finally turned and followed his footsteps with her golden eyes. "Unless you're not here _just _to see me as I am." She finished; her tone more seductive towards the end.

Shun snorted. "As much as I love to see you in less cloth than you have on you now, it's not the reason why I'm here."

"That's a shame." She replied sarcastically.

"I know."

"So what are you here for then?"

"Not sure. Just a feeling I should come here." He sat down on the outermost seat in the second row on the right.

"Your sixth sense is quite accurate." came another female voice from the doorway. Shun did not hear the door open for some reason.

He turned around to face a female blonde. She had an elegant, petit face with shining blue eyes, making her looked no older than sixteen. Her accent suggested she was English and so did her paler skin tone. Her dressing consisted of a long white floral frill skirt and pink blouse. She wore heels to increase her tallness, albeit only slightly for she was still barely three quarters of Shun's height. Her movement towards Shun and the priestess was filled with a fluent and silent grace that Shun could never picture Ilya doing.

She took a seat opposite Shun on the left. "Perhaps you are the reason for the Servant standing guard outside?"

"I'm guessing my answer would have to be a yes. I doubt there'd be many Servants roaming around this late at night." Shun replied. Caren smiled and silently retreated to the back without a word.

They sat in quiet contemplation of their meeting. Shun could faintly hear the cricket chirping away outside and could feel a rising tension with his Rogue. Most likely, the girl's Servant was out with him. Whatever the reason was, he was just glad that there has been no need for any fighting as of yet.

After another minute or so, the girl broke the silence. "May I be so bold as to ask for your name?"

"Is it not rude to ask for one's name without revealing your own first?" Shun retorted in a way that did not sound rude.

The girl giggled. She had an addictive laugh. Of a lack of better words, Shun would say it was pretty. It wasn't good for him to get attracted to a possible enemy. "You have a strange way of conversing. But I suppose you're right. My name is Linda Zane."

"Shun Takeru." He replied. "For a foreigner, I'm surprised you can speak such fluent Japanese."

"Yes, well my family has a strange ability of being omnilingual. We speak and understand every single language since birth. A gift, if I do say so myself and a very handy one at that." The mutual silence returned for a few minutes before Linda spoke again. "Shun Takeru, victor of the Sixth Holy Grail War and the Master of the taboo Servant Rogue. An Adept Enhancer, the only one of your kind."

Shun turned to her, apparently surprised at her knowledge of him.

The girl sends a cheeky smile at his reaction. "Amazing how the Mage's Association keeps such detailed track of the past wars."

"Are you from Association then?"

"No. But I've read everything there is to know about the Holy Grail War. As they say, knowledge is power and the more I know, the stronger I am." She turned to him and looked Shun straight in the eye. "I know all about you and the other 'Survivors'. I can win this war, hands down."

"We'll see." Shun got up and dusted his shirt. He took one last look at Linda before heading for the door. His footsteps no longer resonated through the halls.

**(All Evil of the World)**

As soon as he reached out for the knob however, the girl had appeared behind him and had him in an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head lying on his spine. He felt a chill running through his body. He did not even sense her moving. Although his hands were around the knob, he could not find the will to turn it. The girl had a deadly aura about her.

Without looking, he could tell she was smiling. In a seductive voice, much more chilling than Caren's, Linda said, "I look forward to our next encounter…" her right hand moved up to rub his chest and her left move downwards to his pelvis. "…handsome." She moved away from him as she said the last word.

As silently as she came, she was gone. It took Shun three tries before he got a firm grip on the handle as he realized his palm was sweating. He turned the knob and ease opened the door a little.

"Leaving so soon?" Caren said, having re-entered the room.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice shaken. "Better get on patrol now, I've wasted enough time here."

"Bitten off more than you can chew now have you?" Shun could detect just a small trace of worry in her voice.

Licking his lips and swallowing some saliva, he found the voice to speak again. "I sincerely hope not." He ended and left the church to the priestess.

Standing outside in the chilly night air under the dark sky, Rogue walked towards Shun, his previous tension now gone.

"Assassin." Rogue said to his Master.

Shun could not speak and for a moment. He stood there, paralyzed by what had transpired within the church. "I'm more worried about the Master."

"I have a feeling that the Servant isn't someone we should be dealing with lightly either."

Nodding weakly, Shun continued. "There's something about the girl that just freezes your bone solid."

Rogue looked at his friend and partner, a look of sincere worry crossed his face. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Without replying, Shun walked on and Rogue followed. After making it halfway down the hill, Shun finally spoke. "We're in for the long haul on this one."

**XXX**

**(Church on the Hill)**

Back in the Emiya household, all was quiet. Everyone had fallen asleep and Rider was on guard duty. But even with the perception of a veteran Servant, she could not detect the entity that watched over them from a distance. Two dark figures in cloak stood on the tallest building in the area, silently surveying the residents of the house.

_**After meeting Linda, my perspective of the world began to change. At first, I saw her for nothing more than one who has gone insane and leaned towards a path darker than the norm. But after the events that transpired during the period of the war, I began to understand her in ways I never thought I could. I began to see hats she saw, feel what she felt and I asked myself the same question she asked herself. Does the world really deserve saving? What we fought for, was it worth it? ~ Shun Takeru, Memoirs of the Silent War**_

**Author's end note: Oh and, Merry Christmas everybody.**

Status

Servant class: Rider

True Name: Medusa

Birth date: Unknown

Master: Matou Sakura

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 172cm 57kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Agility: A

Magical Energy: B

Luck: E

Noble Phantasm: A+

Class Abilities

Magic Resistance B: Cancel spells with a chant bellow three verses. It is difficult to hurt her using even great magic or ritual magic.

Riding A+: Able to mount any demonic and holy creatures except dragons.

Skills

Mystic Eyes A+: Possesses, Kybele, mystic eyes of the highest level. Immediately petrifies anyone with Magical Energy lower than C. Those with B rating may be petrified if incautious and those with A cannot be petrified. However, those with A are pressured and their skills are decreased by one rank.

Independent Action EX: Allows independent movement even after the magical supply is cut from one's Master. Rider gained the EX rank after absorbing dark magical energy from Zouken. Since she does not have the title of a heroic spirit but that of a Reverse Hero born from dark thoughts, she is not tainted by the dark magic. At the current rank, she is able to exist for years even after losing her Master.

Superhuman Strength B: Increases strength temporarily. An offensive ability that only devils and beasts possess. When activated, strength increases by one rank. The duration of the effects depends on the rank of "Superhuman Strength".

Divinity E-: She has some divinity but it has mostly degenerated.

Details

Her real name is Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology. Medusa, along with her sisters, Stheno and Euryale, were born from the wishes of mankind for ideal goddesses, contrasting the flawed gods of Olympus. All three Gorgons were blessed with beauty, but unlike her sisters, Medusa was mortal, and fated to grow older and taller over time. Medusa was also cursed with Mystic Eyes, which transmute all living flesh under her gaze into stone, requiring her to wear a blindfold. Because of these differences, she was bullied by her older sisters. At one point, Medusa was given Pegasus as a gift from Poseidon.

Jealous of the sisters' allure, Athena goaded the Gorgon's worshippers into attacking them, forcing the sisters to take refuge on the Shapeless Isle. This disgrace left Medusa bitter and spiteful of humans, her resent intensifying as she killed invading men who lusted after her sisters. Over the years, Medusa became eager to slaughter and ingests humans, which spread infamy about her as an icon of terror. These fears, like the desires that gave birth to the Gorgons, distorted Medusa's appearance and incarnated her into the atrocious Gorgon of legend. Despite their teasing, Stheno and Euryale deeply loved their sister, and upon realizing they were responsible for her savagery, allowed Medusa to devour them. Eventually, the demigod Perseus, equipped with five Noble Phantasms, proved capable enough to decapitate Medusa, ending her tortured and dismal life. As she died, Medusa realized that however poorly Stheno and Euryale treated her, she had treasured the time she spent with them, and would later consider those experiences as her fondest memories. –Source, Typemoon wiki

(Again, for the details of the Fifth Grail War, please watch the show or play the game yourself because I'm just way too lazy to type it all out)

After her defeat in the Fifth Grail War, she was revived by Zouken Matou through dark magical means. But by that time, Zouken realized the war was out of his hands and decided to stay clean of the battle. Unsure whether he'd be given another chance to battle in the next war, he decided to keep Rider locked up in an underground cell unbeknownst to Sakura, constantly feeding her magical energy via dark maggots as a way to guarantee Rider's existence and a spot in the next war. When the sixth war ensued, Zouken saw it as his last chance to make a comeback. He kidnapped Sakura to use her as a vessel for the Grail but before his plans could succeed, he was defeated by the efforts of Shirou, Yuki and Caster. Rider was then freed from her bonds and she reunited with Sakura, her true Master. From there on, she aided the group in all future battles.

Noble Phantasms

**Self Sealing Dark Temple, Breaker Gorgon**:

Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm

Range: 0

Maximum Target: 1 person

Details: Breaker Gorgon is one of three Noble Phantasms in the possession of the Servant Rider. It is a mystic eye suppressor that takes the form of a visor that Rider wears over her eyes. Rider uses this Noble Phantasm so as to avoid harming her allies with her mystic eyes. The visor functions by sealing the user's eyes within a self-contained world. The name of this Noble Phantasm honours the Gorgon sisters, three sadistic monsters from Greek mythology.

When the seal is released, the mystic eyes Kybele can be used continuously. –Taken then edited from Typemoon wiki

**Reins of the Heroic Cavalry, Bellerophon**:

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Range: 2-50

Maximum Target: 300 people

Details: Bellerophon is one of three Noble Phantasms possessed by the Servant Rider. Bellerophon manifests itself as a golden harness and saddle, effective only when fastened around Rider's mount, the mythical winged horse Pegasus. When used in conjunction with Bellerophon, all of Pegasus's attributes are increased by one rank. The buffets from Pegasus's wings are capable of generating massive shock waves, which raze infrastructure and lacerate the bodies of living beings. The ability to summon Pegasus, a legendary beast, is considered to rival the powers of the greatest of Noble Phantasms. However, this is one of the innate abilities possessed by Rider due to her deeds as the Heroic Spirit Medusa, and is done independently of Bellerophon. The name of this Noble Phantasm is a reference to Bellerophon, a young prince who tamed the Pegasus borne from Medusa.

Rider's attack and defence also increases while in use due to Pegasus' divine protection. Pegasus is supposedly able to achieve a speed of 400 to 500km/h during its charge. –Taken then edited from Typemoon wiki

**Others Sealing Blood Temple, Bloodfort Andromeda**:

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm

Range: 10-40

Maximum Targets: 500 people

Details: By using her blood as a material component, Rider is able to create a crimson dome-shaped barricade around her foes. Victims trapped within this enclosure are dissolved into slurry of blood and organic ooze, which is later absorbed by Rider as Mana. Although such a Noble Phantasm is effective at cutting off escape routes for fleeing enemies, its primary function is the accumulation of Mana. Use of this Noble Phantasm damages the Mana circulation of an area, limiting its usage in a single area. Andromeda is the name of a princess who married Perseus, a son of Zeus and the slayer of Medusa. –Taken from Typemoon wiki


End file.
